Microbiology
by Flowing Tears
Summary: The horror of bringing a new boy home. Parents can be cruel if they want to. Of which Chester needs a pacemaker, Abby hates on everyone else and Ty… well Ty is just frikking awesome!


Title: Microbiology

Summary: The horror of bringing a new boy home. Parents can be cruel if they want to. Of which Chester needs a pacemaker, Abby hates on everyone else and Ty… well Ty is just frikking awesome!

Genre: Romance/Humour

Pairings: Abby/Chester if you either squint or are a fortune teller.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grossology characters, baddies, environments etc, etc. Any OC, baddy or location not recognisable is mine.

Chapter Rating and Warning: K+ for some slightly naughty images. AU and slight OOCness

A/N: This is much lighter then all my other Gross fics. It just came to me and I hope you like it. Oh and I'm taking requests, in case someone has an idea… Feh.

…- Microbiology -…

"We're just going to get a drink and discuss the project."

"Sure it is…"

"It's not like we're getting married." The conversation, if one can call it that quickly ends with another pointed look from Ty. He keeps smirking like the smug dweeb that he is, even after getting hit in the face with a stuffed giraffe. "I'm just saying that he really likes you." The young man uncrosses his arms, and this time dodges the pillow thrown in his direction.

Greatly pleased with himself for his deductive skills Tyler sits himself down on his sister's bed. He keeps grinning as she gets ready to leave, collecting the things that she needs and checking and double checking and even triple checking if she isn't forgetting anything. Thankfully she won't have to bring books yet, she and Ty have so many books on biology and everything around it that she wouldn't even know here to start. Sure she could pick out a few and bring them for ideas, but the whole 'having to drag them with you ordeal' that comes with it is what's keeping her. Of course, Chester would be more then happy to carry them for her, but he isn't in any better physical shape then she is.

To be honest, if the wind blows just a bit too hard he might snap in two.

"You like him too don'tcha?" This could be considered a slap in the face, if it wasn't this obvious from the beginning.

Abby doesn't need to defend herself against her brother, but somehow she still gets a strong urge to do so. "He's really smart… We know the same things…"

"Yeah. I heard some of the teachers say he's your typical genius. High grades, anti social, good with a book and in the physical shape of a wet towel." To which she shrugs, keeping her back to him so her brother won't see her smiling.

Sure Chester is the new kid in town, but he's nice. Very kind and patient. Smart too. It's the brain Abby is falling for, because Chester isn't really a looker. Skinny and a bit hunched, like he's scared of everything. His hair is a bit messy, too long with split ends. What disturbs Abby the most is probably his skin. It's clean, clear from zits or other things that are both nasty and interesting, but the colour. An almost green/yellow glow. Could he…

"You haven't been listening to a word I said haven't you?" Tyler cuts in with mock hurt and annoyance. "Uh… what?" She hasn't heard a single letter.

"I said… your prince Charming is at the door. Didn't you hear the bell?"

She didn't. And although that shouldn't be that much of a problem, it is. A problem of catastrophic proportions. It is, so evil, so vile, so heartbreakingly bad for Chester that Abby feels the need to hide beneath her bed.

Because her father just answered the door.

Poor, poor Chester.

With the gruff resemblance every father has when a boy wishes to be with their daughter Harvey opens the door, shoulders squared and a stern look in place. Thankfully Chester has the advantage here, wearing the resemblance of a troubled geek minus the glasses or braces.

"Hi…?" The youngster mutters, silently begging that his forced smile doesn't make him look constipated.

Poor… poor Chester.

"You must be Chester." To which the blond teen nods. He begins to chew on his bottom lip in a nervous fit, meaning that Harvey has done his job as a good dad. He is a very proud man. "Well, she's waiting for you, come on in."

The two Grossologists are already downstairs, along with Petunia. She squeals a bit, ready to break out the lemonade for this smart young man. Chester is sat (Well… pushed) onto the couch, being forced into a conversation. Abby can only look on in horror as the blonde teen begins to fidget, staring at the table with an intensity that could put it on fire. Harvey takes a seat in his chair, having crossed his ankle over his knee, shoulders still squared as he intimidates poor little Chester into a quivering mess of… something. After a moment of mental recollecting Chester opens his mouth, moving his head towards Harvey but not making eye contact.

"I think Abby and I should get going for…"

"You'll have some lemonade first." Harvey cuts in, enjoying his position as scary dad a bit too much.

"Ok…" The youngster agrees, once again fixing his gaze upon the table.

On cue Petunia enters the room with a tray filled with glasses of lemonade. She's gleaming like any mother would, proud that her daughter is going to date this smart young man. Oh she has heard stories from the other moms at the community meeting for the school. The boy is a genius! She begins placing the glasses on the table, all the while smiling at Chester and giving him the creepy smile only proud moms are able to make.

"So young man, what are your interests?" If Ty wouldn't get into trouble for it he would answer for Chester, because he knows what the blonde teen wants. Not that his new friend can take that kind of a joke, already stressing to the point where he could use a pacemaker.

"I study Microbiology, though I want to expand to Molecular biology…" Harvey hums a soft reply, trying not to sound too interested in this strange yet clever youngster. He either doesn't see the glare Abby is sending him or he's ignoring it, instead questioning the nervous teen on his couch further.

"And what is the difference between those… biologies?"

"The analysis of life at the molecular level is called Molecular biology. That has to do with organic molecules such as DNA, proteins, carbohydrates, sugars, etc. Microbiology is the study about micro-organism that are invisible to the naked eye. Small stuff like bacteria, microbes, viruses, parasites and other germs… anything you can see under a microscope." Other then Ty uttering a snort and a soft 'heh… naked…' no one makes a sound. Unsure what the problem is Chester moves on to staring at his feet as hard as he can just to avoid eye contact. He only looks into Abby's general direction once, silently begging her for help.

Of course, he's not getting any.

"Well… you sure sound like a clever young man…" Harvey scrunches his face, taking his dad role too far.

"Perfect for our little girl!" Petunia cuts in, already planning a wedding.

Ty, ever so smooth bursts out laughing, choking on his lemonade and nearly spilling it all over himself. Abby stops midway in grabbing hers, hand aimlessly floating just a few inches away from the cool liquid. Chester has frozen all together, clutching his glass for dear life. When he applies a bit too much force it shatters in his clutches, but neither that or pain registers at the moment.

"We're leaving!" Abby states, not asks, states as she hurls the shocked teen from his seat and nearly runs out the door with him. Her brother waves after them, laughter dying out no matter how good this was. He snorts when his father gives chase to the two, and somewhere outside he can hear the word 'condom'… _twice!_

He averts his eyes from the window after Abby runs past with Chester in tow, Harvey shouting something more about babies and marriage. "Strange. The store manager said these glasses were very strong." Petunia muses as she begins to clean the broken glass, soon joined by her son.

"Leave it, I'll clean them up." He offers with another smile, one that is missed as Petunia is already missing from the scene, probably dead set on stalking her daughter.

Tyler gives the shards on the floor a once over, something isn't right.

A few minutes later the shards are removed and he has cleaned the floor from any spilled, sticky lemonade. The shards, instead of throwing them away are resting on the counter top, the Grossologist warily looking into their direction every time he had passed by. When everything is cleaned properly he gives the shards his full attention, poking at them for a bit and noticing how thick the glass is.

He could… try right? What are two broken glasses? His parents are so engrossed into that strange blonde teen he can get away with this. Right?

Without another thought he grabs one of the remaining glasses in one hand and pinches it as hard as he can. He even tries to hold the glass in the same way Chester was holding his. When nothing happens he holds it closer and with two hands, again applying as much force as he can. A part of him, the sensible part, is telling him that this is a stupid idea. If the glass shatters he will definitely have to visit a hospital. But another part is encouraging him to press harder, harder, as hard as he can.

After a few moments and a few different angles he gives up, unable to break the glass with his bare hands. Wherever his mother had bought these glasses, she wasn't fooled when they told her this glass was very powerful.

Feeling bold and curious the raven haired youngster scans the small area, noting that his mom and dad are still out of the picture. He raises the glass as high as he can before pitching it towards the ground as hard as he can. When it hits the ground it has the audacity to stay intact, save for a little chip hacked off from the rim.

But that's it.

How the holy hell did…

No way that _he_ could break…

It is then that brotherly instincts kick in. Something is so terribly wrong here. There is no way Chester has the strength to break a glass with his bare hands. Tyler scrunches his face, glaring at the glass on the floor. In the past year or so he and his sister have met so many freakshows and weirdos, who knows Chester might be one of them.

The youngster begins to collect all of the shards, cogs in his mind reeling. As if things haven't been weird enough already.

Like in the beginning of this week, when the food in the cafeteria became a horrible, decaying mess. Now usually it's just horrible, but not to the point it's actually so old it's rotting away. Poor Naomi, she had been freaked out more then ever.

And hadn't he seen Chester standing off to the side somewhere?

Or what about the grass field at school? Everything was gone now. No one had been allowed to enter the grass field after that, but damn it had been freaky to see all of that healthy, if not somewhat littered, grass turn tail and die. It had been pretty spooky, not to mention nasty. That stuff, that rot, whatever it was, was difficult to get out of your clothes. And it smells… And it sticks too.

Seriously, Lab Rat is having a field day with that stuff…

…

…

Could Chester have something to do with that?

Naaah…

No way.

No way…

…No…

- End Chapter

It's difficult to write something so light when I've been in the mood for dark stuff for so long. Hehheh. I don't even know where this came from. Sorry for the lame ending here, I didn't know where else to go.


End file.
